Des souvenirs et une photo
by Millawho
Summary: C'était la fin du lycée donc par conséquent, bonjour l'université et au revoir Oikawa. Les séparations pour Iwaizumi allaient mal se passé, si bien que sa vie changerait du tout au tout. [IwaOi]


Titre : Des souvenirs et une photo

Genres : Dramatique, romance

Raiting : T

Personnages : Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru

Notes : Ohayo ! Alors oui, j'avais dit dans ma description que je n'étais pas sûr de finir cet OS. Mais bon, quand l'inspiration vient, c'est assez pratique. Je n'en suis pas autant « fière » que mes précédents OS, on va dire que ça passe, mais je l'aime moins. Donc voilà, j'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Je vous n'em toujours autant pour les reviews, et vous remercie beaucoup(to) (Bokuto lol.) (je repars me pendre.) et désolée pour les fautes encore, je suis impardonnable snif.

Donc voilà mon OS Iwaoi tragique, le plus long pour l'instant ! Je remercie Tempymeune pour sa magnifique phrase : "Ce corbeau sans ailes qui ne servait à rien et qui devrait mourir dans une décharge." (même si c'était pas tout à fait ça au début, mais jtm pour l'idée et sorry d'avoir oublié :c)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Haikyuu ! Ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate /o/

La fin, c'était la fin. La fin du lycée, des ces années, qu'à l'époque, Oikawa attendait tant quand il était au collège. Il voulait par-dessus tout démolir Shiratori Zawa, mais plus exactement Ushiwaka. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu à Aoba Josai, accompagné de son meilleur ami et ami d'enfance : Iwaizumi Hajime. Il a toujours été à ses côtés, les deux garçons ne se séparaient quasiment jamais. Pour quelqu'un qui les apercevraient juste de loin, sans les connaître, il se serait juste dit que c'était des personnes qui ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, voir ennemis – malgré le fait qu' ils soient dans la même équipe, après tout on ne peut toujours s'apprécier les uns les autres, ils pouvaient juste s'entraîner ensemble contre leur gré -, au vu de leur nombreuses dispute et insultes que pouvait déblatérer le maillot numéro 4. Enfin, c'était surtout dû au coup que donnait Iwaizumi à Tooru. Ca n'avait rien de particulièrement violent pour qui donne ces coups, il n'y avait pas de grandes raisons non plus. Seulement Oikawa un peu trop puéril qui devait se l'avouer lui donnait un côté plutôt mignon, ou juste parfois, ils se fâchait vite quand il disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre « Tobio-chan », le passeur de génie et son rival numéro deux. Hajime n'était même pas violent de base, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil qui voulait juste résonner le dossard numéro un. Cependant, le brun aimait beaucoup le capitaine, juste peut-être un peu trop de fierté mal placée pour le montrer et l'avouer. L'attaquant connaissait sur le bout des doigts son passeur, comment il pouvait faire pour le réconcilier quand il n'avait pas forcément le moral, ceux qui le rendait heureux, les petites choses sans valeurs mais, que seul lui savait.

Et maintenant, en ce jour, la veille de leur départ où leur chemin se sépareraient, parce que le duo n'allaient pas dans la même université, c'était une page qui se tournait. Un moment dur à affronter, à surpasser. Se séparer alors qu'ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours après tant d'années ? Pour les deux, cela allait créer un grand sentiment de vide, un immense creux dans la poitrine, chaque jour, ils devraient affronter cela. L'horreur, surgit dans l'esprit de Iwaizumi et Oikawa.

Mais la vie n'est pas toujours juste, la vie est même faite d'injustice pure, il faudra bien l'accepter, par obligation, aucun d'eux en avait évidemment envie. Le capitaine et son vice-capitaine devrait se parler par mails, appel téléphonique...A défaut de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer à l'autre bout du Japon.

Les aux revoirs s'étaient faits dans la mélancolie, le nostalgie et tout ce genre sentiments que presque personne ne voudrait avoir. Tooru et Hajime s'étaient faits comme promesse de se revoir très vite, que le dit « Iwa-chan » devaient absolument répondre au message du susnommé « Kuzoikawa » et qu'ils ne s'oublieraient bien évidemment jamais.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'y avaient pas eu de frappes et autres insultes balancés à la suite de la part de Iwa, juste un énorme câlin et quelques larmes ravalées pour que – maintenant – l'ancien capitaine ne fasse aucune remarque. Ce serait trop honteux et se sentirait trahis.

La nuit du départ, Iwaizumi n'a pu dormir, trop pré-occupé à savoir comment il allait vivre sa nouvelle vie, plus de parents, toutes les responsabilités lui revenaient donc, nouvel appartement, nouveau bâtiment scolaire, nouvelles personnes à rencontrer. La nouveauté en global.

A vrai dire, c'est ce qui lui faisait plus peur, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, c'était de devoir sociabiliser avec de nouvelles personnes. Étaient-elles vraiment une bonne fréquentation ? Vont-ils l'accepter ? Il n'avait jamais déménagé de sa vie non plus et était toujours rester avec Oikawa, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Watari... Ça lui ferait bizarre, il avait toujours vécu son quotidien machinal avec ces gars et là il, allait devoir tout recommencer, néanmoins sans perdre contact avec eux, pas besoin de faire ça.

Quand Tooru était arrivé de son côté à destination, il avait envoyé multiples mails à son Iwa-chan, il était littéralement noyé sous, pour voir si lui aussi son trajet s'était bien passé, etc. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur qu'il soit autant attentionné à lui, même s'il ne répondait qu'à un message sur dix, contrairement à lui qui n'osait pas engager la conversation. Hajime découvrit une petite part de timidité en lui, il était vraiment qu'à l'aise avec son meilleur ami. Ses joues rougies. Mais à quoi il pensait donc ? Il pensait à Oikawa là ! Sérieusement ?! Il se gifla intérieurement. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Le lendemain, le jour de son entrée à l'université, il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, il avait des cernes assez conséquentes et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas ses joues qui étaient rougies, mais ses yeux. Ils étaient légèrement gonflés. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, enfin pas besoin d'énormément d'entretien, ils étaient juste légèrement plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Malgré tout ça ne restait pas très joli à voir. L'attaquant n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un ici, toute la journée, il s'était mis en retrait.

La journée avait passé longuement, très longuement, les journées sans Oikawa ressemblaient donc à ça ? Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience quand il était malade, et inversement quand c'était lui qu'il l'était, mais en sachant qu'il reviendrait, là ce n'était plus le cas. S'il commençait déjà à être fatigué, jamais il tiendrait une année entière. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. C'était déjà trop dur.

 **Bzzz bzzz**

Hajime fut sorti de ses pensées avec son portable qui lui indiquait un nouveau message d'Oikawa, un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. Il ne remarquera pas lui-même qu'il était en train de sourire bêtement. L'ancien vice-capitaine commença à taper les touches de son clavier pour lui répondre, des devoirs l'attendaient, mais là tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment même c'était parler au châtain.

Les jours défilèrent, les cours passèrent, plus le temps avançait, plus ce quotidien de vie pesait sur Iwaizumi, le manque s'accroissait chaque jour aussi, il ne savait pas comment cela se passait du côté de son meilleur ami, mais tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il aille bien. Ainsi, au fil du temps, un nouveau sentiment évoluait chez Hajime. Ce sentiment qui l'embarrassait mais, aimait aussi au plus haut point. Il s'était rendu à la réalité qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Oikawa et ceux depuis longs. C'était insensé. Il a fallu qu'ils soit séparés pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Stupide Iwa-chan. Ces mots il aurait aimé les entendre à côté de lui, il s'en voulait de ne s'en être pas rendu compte plus tôt, pourtant ça sonnait comme une évidence maintenant. Toutefois, l'ace douta fortement que ses sentiments, pour lui « déplacé » à son égard, soit réciproque, il y croyait même pas du tout. A l'heure qu'il est, le passeur a dû se trouver une petite amie vu sa popularité depuis le collège. Pourtant jamais il eut une longue relation avec l'une d'entre elles. En fait, jamais de relation tout court.

Chaque fois, le grand roi répétait que ça ne l'intéressait pas et voyais pas du tout, mais alors du tout, le sens de sortir avec ses « groupies » qui ne savaient rien de lui et il avait raison. Il poussa un rire nerveux. Les idiotes. Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureuse juste pour son physique ? L'intérieur comptait beaucoup plus pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elles connaissaient d'Oikawa ? Rien, le néant, putain.

Et merde, il se surprit à être jaloux de groupies. Ça n'allait vraiment plus pour lui, vraiment plus rien depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait envie de pleurer, de tout envoyer balancer, lui-même ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état mais, il voulait tout reprendre de zéro, ne plus penser à lui, ne plus penser à ses stupides sentiments et être comme avant. Tout était bien avant, tout roulait, tout marchait, il était en paix, malgré le fait que tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, cette situation était vraiment la pire qu'il est connu dans sa vie jusque-là.

Son portable vibra. Il n'avait pas le cœur de répondre, pas maintenant, pas « plus tard », en fait, juste, plus jamais.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était à l'université.

Trois mois d'enfer.

Trois mois. Cela paraît court dit comme ça, mais quand c'est nous qui le vivons cet enfer, c'est du tout au tout différent.

Iwaizumi tenait une moyenne dans ses notes, après tout il, avait des projets, des rêves, quand bien même. Ils avaient réussi à faire quelques connaissances aussi, ils étaient plutôt sympathiques et une personne lui rappelait Kunimi. Toujours cet air où il n'avait l'air jamais emballé par quoi que ce soit, ce calme qui dégageait, on pourrait en croire que c'était de la paresse, mais en réalité, il ne montrait juste pas ces sentiments, c'était en réalité quelqu'un d'intelligent, aussi.

Seulement, ce sourire qu'Hajime affichait quand il était en public, n'était malheureusement qu'un masque, un masque dont derrière se cachait le regret. Le regret de ne plus donner de nouvelles à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas répondu à un seul de ses mails depuis bientôt trois semaines. Ça lui faisait mal au fond de lui, mais il ne voulait plus y penser, ça l'avait trop bousculé en si peu de temps, tout avait basculé du mauvais côté. Or, son souhait, maintenant, était de reprendre une nouvelle vie. Même s'il devait se forcer au début, un jour il l'appréciera, il se détacherait d'Oikawa. Il le jura pour lui-même, pour son bien.

...

Ou pas.

Alors qu'il était arrivé à destination chez lui après une sortie dans un bar avec ses nouveaux « amis » de son école, comme si le destin ne s'était pas encore acharné sur Iwaizumi, comme si le hasard avait décidé de lui aujourd'hui, il ouvrit un tiroir où était censé s'y trouver son uniforme de l'université. Mais au lieu de ça, il se trompa et y redécouvrit son album photos. La plupart contenaient des photographies de lui et Tooru au fil du temps. Le temps où ils étaient en primaire, les genoux recouverts et coude recouverts de pansement, des dents de laits manquantes, les visages légèrement salis par la terre. Tout un cliché. Puis venu le collège dont le nom était « kitagawa daiichi ». Ce n'était pas vraiment les ailleurs années, elles étaient bien jusqu'à la quatrième, mais c'est en troisième que tout c'est mis à dérailler tel une personne qui aurait fait du cyclisme et serait tombé en plein milieu de sa route.

Le génie était arrivé. Ce crétin de Kageyama Tobio.

Son ami d'enfance ne voyait qu'en lui un démon, une chose anormale de la nature, il broyait du noir à chaque fois qu'il était à un mètre de lui. Ce corbeau sans ailes qui ne servait à rien et qui devrait mourir dans une décharge. Comment osait-il faire des passes aussi miraculeuses alors que lui faisait tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour faire ressortir le plus ses potentiels des attaquants ?

Iwaizumi se dit que c'était ce que devait penser à deux trois mots près Oikawa.

Un jour, un accident à faillis arriver, le châtain avait de justesse frapper l'ébène. On pouvait dire qu'il était là au bon endroit au bon moment. Puis vint enfin quelques photographies plus tard, leur dernière qu'il ait pu faire ensemble, sur cette dernière Oikawa levant un poing signe de victoire, et son autre bras agrippait son cou, lui faisait pareil. Sur son visage, on pouvait y distinguer quelques rougeurs, il ne savait pas de quoi, il ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce que Oikawa soit si proche, ou l'effet de sport ou encore le simple effet de la joie. Il trouvait que c'était la plus belle et pire photo de toutes celles vue précédemment. Tout était contradictoire. Il trouvait son sourire magnifique, mais c'était le dernier qu'il avait pu voir.

Il la trouvait belle parce que c'était l'une des seules où ils avaient l'air comme de deux meilleurs amis – les autres contenant toujours des têtes de lui plus ou moins énervé - mais elle remplissait en lui un immense sentiment de nostalgie.

Si seulement le temps aurait pu s'arrêter à ce moment-là, si seulement.

C'est alors que des gouttes perlaient sur l'image. L'attaquant ailier pleurait, craquait. Il pleurait son passé, n'était-ce pas pitoyable. Il avait envie de la déchirer de toutes ses forces, ne plus jamais l'avoir sous les yeux. Son cœur s'emballait. C'en était trop pour sa conscience. Maintenant qu'il y songea, cet endroit ne lui convenait plus, c'est là qu'il ne sentait plus dans son état normal, là où il avait changer complètement.

Un papier, un stylo, de l'entrain et de l'idée. Mélanger le tout pour écrire une lettre. Cependant, il y avait aussi le cœur à y mettre. Ce n'était pas facile quand il n'y était pas.

Sa main prit alors le stylo, et se mit à écrire, les idées lui venaient petit à petit, il se surprit lui-même. Il n'était pas très bavard d'habitude. Mais là, c'était pour l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le faisait souffrir en même temps. Il se dit que dans l'histoire, en fait, c'était plutôt lui le monstre, à ne plus donner de nouvelles depuis maintenant un mois et demi. Il aurait mis sa main à coupé qu'il était train de paniqué et ne plus avoir de ongles aux doigts tellement il stresserait ou alors complètement l'inverse, mais ça l'étonnerai à vrai dire.

Hajime, lui, qui voulait repartir de zéro, à échouer lamentablement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait chercher il y a deux semaines auparavant un petit studio, une nouvelle université pas trop chers, ainsi qu'un endroit introuvable. Introuvable pour quoi, pour qui ? Introuvable pour Oikawa.

Le courrier une fois fini, il reboucha le stylo, pris un papier à lettres et la glissa à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait pas que ça dedans, il y avait aussi la photographie, la seule et unique dernière qu'il avait prises ensemble. Il ferma le tout, et colla un timbre. Par chance, il connaissait l'adresse où il devait l'envoyer. Il sortit de chez lui et la posta.

Il commençait à pleuvoir, à croire que tout s'accordait à son humeur lorsqu'il envoya cette lettre.

Deux jours plus tard, des dizaines de cartons faisaient place dans l'appartement de Iwaizumi Hajime. C'était son deuxième déménagement et probablement le dernier.

Du côté de Tooru, il avait acheté un billet de train, malgré son salaire d'étudiant pour rendre visite à son Iwa-chan. Cela faisait, il ne savait combien de temps qu'il s'endormait chaque nuit en pleurant jusqu'à qu'il déshydrate. L'inquiétude le rongeait petit à petit. Il se faisait un sang d'encre. Des scénarios catastrophent faisait surface dans son esprit, pourtant si puéril. Des crises de paniques l'envahissaient aussi chaque soir. Que faisait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne plus répondre à ses mails et appels skypes désespérés si subitement ? Il n'était que regrets, doutes, inquiétude, malaise, incompréhension, remords...

Et ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui, mais il pensa aussitôt peut-être plus pour son Iwa-chan au moment où il parlait...

Le lendemain chez Oikawa, le réveil était dur, mais ça ne faisait rien en comparaison à ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre une fois arrivé chez son ancien vice-capitaine. Quatre heures de trains, c'était partit.

Pendant ce temps, Iwa' venait tout juste de finir de déballer les cartons hier, le studio était encore un peu dans le désordre, mais bientôt, il serait comme chez soi. Ici, il cesserait de penser à Tooru, ne penserait plus à rien, et tout redeviendra comme avant, sans une personne. Sans son âme sœur, sans doute, mais des gens vivaient bien sans, non ? Cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de vivre. Il avait effacer le numéro d'Oikawa et fait en sortes qu'il ne reçoive plus aucun mail et fait ça un peu partout là où il pourrait avoir la possibilité de le joindre.

En y prenant du recul, c'était ridicule de repousser ses propres sentiments comme ça, pas vrai ? Mais il ne voulait pas blessé son ami d'enfance qu'il l'avait supporté tant de temps – ou l'inverse en fait, supporter le châtain n'était pas une mise à faire tout les jours – et si un jour ils revenaient à se voir, jamais il ne pourrait supporter d'être à ses côtés sans savoir quels sentiments et quelles pensées il avait pour lui. Dans les pires des cas, il n'aurait pas voulu une relation à distance. L'amitié était déjà assez dure à vivre comme ça.

L'ancien capitaine de Aoba Josai était enfin sur les lieux. Il sortit de la gare et espérait ne pas trop se perdre dans ce quartier du Japon. Il sortit du quai, appela un taxi et lu indiqua l'adresse.

Plus les kilomètres passaient, plus son coeur s'emballait. Ça devenait trop stressant. Il n'y avait que quinze petites minutes pour lui, mais ça lui parut toute une éternité. Oikawa jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, en plus devant lui, il n'avait que peu de temps pour voir Iwa-chan, son train repartait dans trois heures.

La voiture s'arrêta. Il donna l'argent le plus vite possible et courut en direction du bâtiment.

Par chance, alors qu'il allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur avec marqué « Iwaizumi », une jeune femme ouvrit la porte au même moment. Il grimpa les escaliers à défaut de l'ascenseur en panne. Quelle idée avait eu Iwa-chan d'habiter au cinquième étage ?

Exténué, il était exténué de voyage en train, d'avoir couru et surtout fatigué de ne plus avoir son ace à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps. Fatigué de se faire du souci chaque soir, il était dans un sale état on pouvait le dire.

Il analysa toutes les portes et s'arrêta à le numéro vingt-deux. Il sonna une fois. Pas de réponse. Une seconde fois, toujours rien, une troisième fois, le vide. Ses poings commencèrent alors à frapper sur la porte, et sa gorge à hurler « Ouvre-moi je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu es là ! C'est ton jour de repos aujourd'hui, alors s'il-te-plaît Iwa-chan, ne sois pas si cruel... » Alors que ces derniers mots qui étaient sortis étaient comme à moitié étranglés, il se mit à genoux et des larmes furent leur apparition sur les joues de Oikawa et ruisselaient doucement.

Une porte s'ouvrit, au plus grand désespoir de Tooru ce n'était pas celle de son ami d'enfance, mais celui du voisin qui avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années.

« Excusez-moi... » Débuta Oikawa, en se relevant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Avait-il dit d'un ton neutre.

Oikawa essaya de se dénouer la gorge, avec les nœuds qui s'étaient formés plutôt.

« Est-ce que vous connaîtriez votre voisin, Iwaizumi Hajime ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr, il a déménagé très récemment, en fait. »

Le temps se figea pour Oikawa ? Déménager ? Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas possible, non... Comment allait-il le retrouver ? Il l'aurait perdu à jamais ? Comment cela était arrivé en trois mois ? Il ne savait plus rien.

« Je vous remercie... » Dit-il en sortant de l'immeuble.

Tooru ne savait plus où aller maintenant, ni où chercher, et ça ne servirait à absolument rien. C'était en vain, il aurait voulu envoyer un message, l'appeler, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne répondrait pas. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant son retour chez soi ? Deux heures.

Il s'y rendit donc, rappela un taxi, et patienta sur le quai à attendre son train. Une fois arrivé, il s'écroula sur un siège. Ses yeux noisette étaient vides de vie, de toute lueur, ils étaient éteins. Une fois parvenu chez lui, il regarda machinalement sa boîte aux lettres, ne sait-on jamais. Il n'y avait rien, rien sauf une lettre, elle était déposée là, comme si elle n'attendait qu'à être lu par son destinataire. Il l'a pris d'un geste las et vit celui qui l'avait envoyé. « Iwa...izumi...Haj...ime... » Prononça Oikawa comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Attend, quoi ? Iwa-chan ?! Il se précipita sur l'enveloppe et se dépêcha de l 'ouvrir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois l'objet de ses désirs ouvert, il obtenu d'abord une photographie, la dernière qu'ils avaient prises ensemble, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ensuite il y trouva une lettre, assez courte vu qu'elle faisait juste une page recto-verso. Ses mains la prirent le plus délicatement possible. Ses yeux commencèrent à se balader sur le papier et prit soigneusement le temps de la lire lentement pour ne pas prendre des éléments de travers. Une fois fini, il atterrit sur le sol, genoux à terre. Il n'eut pas tout de suite de réaction, mais petit à petit, un son s'amplifiait provenant de ses lèvres. Un rire, un rire nerveux. Ça y est, il commençait à péter son câble devant son immeuble, il devrait rentrer avant qu'un passant vienne par là et le frappe inconsciemment par rage. Il se leva de force et rentra chez lui. Il prit une longue inspiration et dit « Iwa-chan, qu'est-ce-qui t'es passé par la tête bordel de merde ! ». Ses poings étaient serrés de toute la force qu'il avait accumulée. Il ne fit pas attention au papier qui était encore là, il le dé-serra et constata avec horreur qu'il avait froissé le seul signe de vie de Hajime depuis trois mois. Cruel Iwa-chan, idiot d'Iwa-chan, comment pouvait-il demander une chose pareille... Tu n'as même pas tenu ta promesse... C'était décidément bien son genre. La raison de toutes ces réactions était simplement cette lettre, ces quelques mots qui avaient poignardé, arraché, assassiner, transpercer le cœur de Oikawa Tooru à jamais.

Des semaines plus tard, toutes les nuits avant de dormir, Oikawa relisait cette lettre et contemplait la photo, on ne sait combien d'heures. Il avait fini par tomber en dépression. Mais quelque part, il était en train de se dire que si c'était ce que voulait l'homme qu'il aimait, alors soit. Il obéirait. Malgré le fait que toutes les souffrances que cela lui infligeait. Il vivrait avec juste ce bout de papier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pas très gratifiante. Il connaissait maintenant l'écriture d'Iwa-chan sur le bout des doigts, la lettre il pourrait la réciter comme une poésie. Il l'a lu lut une dernière fois, la récita et s'endormit les joues trempées de larmes.

« Yo Kusoikawa,

On pourrait croire que je te parle comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis ces derniers mois. Sache que si je t'écris, c'était pour mettre au point deux trois choses, j'ai zéro excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, donc je dois bien essayer de me rattraper, Bakawa. Pour une fois nos rôles s'inverseront et c'est moi qui me ferais frapper pour la façon dont j'ai agi. Plutôt ironique. C'est compliqué à expliquer, je ne vais pas m'embêter à t'expliquer tout dans les moindres détails. Juste que beaucoup trop de choses se sont passés pendant ton absence, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'était que c'était à cause principalement de toi. Je n'étais plus comme avant, globalement. J'ai décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. C'est pour ça que j'ai déménagé sans te rien dire. N'essaie pas de me retrouver, de me chercher, ou quoi que ce soit. Mon objectif est ne plus jamais te revoir, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fais, juste moi qui me suis foiré sur toute la ligne. Désolé pour le mal que je te cause, mais si je t'avouais autre chose ça serait encore pire. Donc voilà, oublie-moi, s'il-te-plaît, c'est ma dernière faveur.

Que ta vie soit bonne, Tooru.

Adieu et merci pour tout.

Iwaizumi Hajime. »


End file.
